


Angel Hair Salon

by Quakerlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes for a hair cut and meets a certain golden eyed hair dresser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Hair Salon

So a new shop has opened in my town…

“Sammy, we need to talk,” said Dean, walking into Sam’s room.

Sam looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, Dean never wanted to talk.

“What about?” he asked, stuck between curiosity and worry about what Dean would say.

“Your hair, it’s really getting out of control.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Will you shut up about my hair? There’s nothing wrong with it Dean. Some of us like to have something a bit different.”

“Look I’m not saying get it all cut off or anything, but at least get some style put into it.” Dean continued, ignoring him.

Sam huffed and looked back down at his book again.

“C’mon Sam, just come with me to my guy, Cas’ll do whatever you want, he’s a great hairdresser.”

Sam looked back at Dean. “Oh so is he the reason you’ve been getting your hair cut all the time recently?”

Dean flushed, “it’s not like that! Cas is, Cas is a great hairdresser that’s all. Don’t change the subject. C’mon it doesn’t hurt I promise.”

“Ok fine,” Sam sighed. “If it’ll shut you up I’ll do it.” (Plus it would be a good opportunity to meet this Cas who Dean couldn’t shut up about, no matter what he said).

“Great,” Dean grinned. “C’mon then.”

“What?” Sam frowned at him.

“Your appointment is in fifteen minutes.”

“Dean,” Sam threw his brother a bitchface, then sighed and put his book down.

* * *

 

Sam walked into the salon with Dean and looked around. His brother had insisted on coming along, claiming it was to make sure Sam actually went, but Sam guessed it was really to see Castiel.

The place hadn’t been open long; he’d seen the sign but hadn’t been interested in getting his hair cut so had never gone in. He was impressed; it looked professional, with bright clean décor and large mirrors in front of the seats.

“Hey there, you must be Sam.” Came a cheerful voice from the counter.

Sam turned and stared in surprise at the guy standing there. He wasn’t what Sam had been expecting, short with lively eyes and darkish hair that had bright highlights that caught the light as he moved.

“Yeah,” said Sam walking over. “You must be Cas.”

Dean snorted quietly, but before Sam could ask what the matter was, the guy threw back his head and laughed, Sam couldn’t help smiling back, the guy really did have a nice laugh.

“Nah, I’m Gabriel, Cas’s bro, he ate a bad clam or something, can’t eh spare the time to cut hair if you see what I mean.” He grinned.

“What?” exclaimed Dean. “Is he upstairs?” he asked walking over to a small door, obviously leading to private quarters, and before Gabriel could answer he’d disappeared.

“Thanks for that image” said Sam, grimacing slightly. “Well I’ll go then; I’ll phone and re-arrange my appointment for when he’s well again.” He continued, seeing an opportunity to escape.

“No need for that I’m going to cut it, I’ve had all the same training as Cas I promise.” Gabriel said, walking out from behind the counter towards Sam, still smiling.

“Ah no, I wouldn’t want to put you out. You must have other customers.” Sam glanced round at the empty shop.

Gabriel smiled, “yeah no, I was supposed to have the day off. Cas cancelled his other appointments but couldn’t reach you in time. But its cool, I’ll do a good job I promise Sasquatch.”

Sam hesitated, it wasn’t that he had a problem with getting his hair cut as such; it was just that hairdressers usually cut way too much off. But Dean obviously wasn’t going to rest until it was done, so Sam decided to just let him do it, after all it would grow back. It had nothing to do with Gabriel’s smile, or bright eyes – no really.

“Ok,” he let Gabriel put the robe around him and lead him to the sinks. “Don’t cut too much off though.”

“Are you kidding? It would be a crime to cut a lot off this beautiful hair,” answered Gabriel, running his hands through Sam’s hair as he sat at the sinks.

“Uh thanks,” Sam mumbled leaning back to let Gabriel start washing his hair. He couldn’t help the little sighs and murmurs he began to give as Gabriel’s talented fingers washed his hair and massaged his scalp.

“Like that do ya kiddo?” Gabriel commented after a moment.

“Sorry,” Sam blushed. “It’s been a while since anyone else washed my hair and it’s kinda nice.”

“Don’tcha have some sweet young thing at home willing to do it for you?”

“Nah was so busy studying my last girlfriend broke up with me because we didn’t get any time together. I’ve dated a couple of other girls and guys since I got my degree but,” he shrugged. “Never really clicked with anyone.”

“They are missing out kid, if even half what your bro says is true anyhow.”

“Oh well…” Sam could tell he was blushing again and just hoped Gabriel put it down to the hot water.

“Now let’s get that hair cut.” Gabriel put a dry towel round Sam’s shoulders and led him to one of the seats.

As soon as Gabriel picked his scissors up and began to cut Sam’s hair, Sam began to fidget, so much so that after a few moments Gabriel stopped and taking the towel, hung it over the mirror.

“Wait, what did you do that for?” asked Sam.

“Because kiddo, I can’t cut your hair with you moving about all the time. Trust me ok, it’s going to look great.” Gabriel smiled reassuringly.

Sam wasn’t exactly happy but he did as Gabriel asked and tried to relax. It proved easier than he expected, especially now he wasn’t focusing on trying to see how much Gabriel was cutting off.

Gabriel was a funny guy; he distracted Sam with stories about himself and Cas. Pranks he’d played on people (a lot) weird facts he knew (also a lot) and embarrassing stories about his family.

Sam countered with pranks he and Dean had played on each other, and weird facts he knew.

Their shared love of mythology covered most of the rest of the time.

Then Gabriel stopped, put the hairdryer down and walked in front of Sam.

“Ready for the big reveal, Sammy?” he smiled.

Sam gulped and nodded, straightening his shoulders as if preparing for something painful.

Gabriel grinned at him and pulled the towel away with a flourish.

Sam gaped, for all the hair that was on the floor it didn’t seem much shorter, but it looked so much better.

“Whoa, that looks…” he stopped turning his head to look at the back in the smaller mirror Gabriel was holding up.

“See kiddo, told ya everything would be alright. I think it really brings out your beautiful eyes like this.”

Sam caught Gabriel’s eye in the mirror and gave him a blinding smile.

“Can I buy you lunch to thank you?” asked Sam, still smiling.

“Oh hell yeah,” Gabriel turned a bright smile of his own on Sam. “Just let me lock up and we’re outta here”.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just made 100 notes on my tumblr and is my highest noted fic by a mile so thought i'd post it here.  
> not beta'd so if you spot any spelling mistakes etc please let me know.


End file.
